Scion
Scion is a pulp-scifi setting in the spirit of Firefly. Setting Scion is set in 2550 A.D., and takes place in three systems: Scion, Antares and Column. Each system contains 3-4 Core Worlds, where the majority of the population lives. They are organized, civilized and heavily policed. The rest of the worlds and moons are known as the Rim. The Rim is inhabited by frontier men and women, living in societies not unlike those known from the Old West of Ancient Earth. Civilization is scarce, and life is lived from day to day. Peace is enforced by the barrel of a gun. There is a huge black market for medicine, weaponry and everything else needed for the frontier life. The recent war against the Ravagers devastated several worlds and moons in the Antares system, and all of the worlds and moons in the Column system. While the Core Worlds in both systems have all but rebuilt, the Rim worlds are in bad shape. There is plenty of work to be had for enterprising characters who don't mind bending the law... History In the early 22nd Century, Earth had become overpopulated. It was decided to send a large number of humans into space on colony ships, designed to automatically find a solar system capable of sustaining human life. The colony ships blasted off from Earth in 2163 A.D. and began their journey into space. The first settlers woke from cryogenic sleep in 2389 A.D. to find themselves in a system with 15 worlds and twice as many moons. The settlers called it Scion, and immediately began terraforming the planets, making them able to support human life. Another two systems, Antares and Column, with a total of 29 planets and some 60 moons, were found and terraformed, and the Systems Confederacy saw the light of day on March 23, 2394 A.D. The Confederacy governed supremely between 2394 A.D. and 2458 A.D., but on June 3rd, 2458 A.D., a terrorist attack on the Confederate Parliament sparked the War of Partition (later known simply as the Partition War). The war spanned all three systems and lasted nearly 7 years. Finally, on February 12th 2465 A.D., the leaders of the two factions met and settled. The Scion system would remain wholly Confederate, while the Antares and Column systems would be split between the rebel factions. It was a major blow to Confederate prestige. The systems were at relative peace for 60 years, with only occasional skirmishes between the various factions. But in 2525 A.D., the Ravagers attacked. An alien race from outside the systems, they quickly conquered the Column system and proceeded to enter the Antares system. Only when the rulers of the Antares system managed to call for aid, did the Confederacy enter the war. In a series of bloody skirmishes, they pushed back the Ravagers and reconquered both Antares and Column. The war ended with the Battle of Reaver's Point, where Confederate forces killed thousands of Ravagers, including the Ravager high command. After the battle, the Ravagers withdrew. Since then, the Systems Confederacy has maintained military garrisons in all three systems. Despite the unease of the lesser governments, they realize that the Confederacy is all that stands between them and the Ravager scourge. There have been reports of Ravager raids on the Rim once every few months, and many believe the Ravagers are preparing another assault... Important Entities Governments *As'Teim Sultanate *Darkstar Collective *Exalted Hierarchy *Solon Republic *Systems Confederacy *Unified Kingdom *Union of Independent Systems *Xak-Te Dominion Organizations *Merchant's Guild *Keepers *Ravagers Currencies *Confederate Guilders - Systems Confederacy *Dominion Credits - Xak-Te Dominion *Guilders - Merchants's Guild *Hierarchy Guilders - Exalted Hierarchy *Keeper Bars - The Keepers *Republic Dollars - Solon Republic *Shekels - Darkstar Collective *Riyals - As'Teim Sultanate *Talents - Unified Kingdom *Traders - The Rim *Union Crowns - Union of Independent Systems Category:Scion